


Coming Home

by MileyCyprus_Hill



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2, rdr2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, arthur comes home, modern arthur morgan, modern rdr2 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MileyCyprus_Hill/pseuds/MileyCyprus_Hill
Summary: Set in modern day, imagine Arthur finally comes home after a long work trip. How does the family react?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Kudos: 56





	Coming Home

You’re coming home from an exhausting day at work, picking up the kids from school along the way. The kids yell excitedly in the backseat, planning out their days for the weekend ahead and arguing over petty things. Each day, it’s the same monotonous 15-minute drive from the school to your secluded farm. Some days are good. And some are, well, not so good. Perhaps it depends on the alignment of the planets, the weather, or if the kids were given extra sugar that day. Either way, the kids were extra rowdy in the car today.

It didn’t help that you have two gargantuan mutts waiting for you at home. You hadn’t even placed a foot out onto the rock driveway before the kids ran to the front door. At least one positive takeaway is that the children will let the dogs out and run with them every day before chores.

It’s another hour until Arthur comes home from work. That’s when he does come home. Despite the protests from your children, his career takes him on distant travels, disrupting his regular schedule. The house has settled for a moment; the backpacks were shrugged off with lightning speed to lay onto a pile in the entryway. The kids sit absentmindedly on the sofas, while the dogs lay on the rug beneath their feet with an occasional _*thump* *thump* *thump*_ of their tails against the hard floor. It’s quiet, and you can breathe a relaxed sigh. 

That is until…the recognizable sound of rubber tires against gravel come from the driveway…

Heads perk up in attention, from child and beast, at that faint sound.

You hold a breath and wait, cringing in anticipation.

Suddenly, barks and howls cut through the air, and the hounds leap from their resting spots and awkwardly gallop to the bay window in your kitchen. Their claws clack against the linoleum floor as they clamber to the window that views your long driveway. The children kick their feet from the sofas in reflex to see who is coming down the road.

Their hearts race in anticipation. Could it be? They weren’t expecting visitors this weekend.

The familiar truck continues down the road, and the hounds continue braying to welcome their master. The children join them at the window to look out. A sense of delight blooms in their chests at the sight of that warm face behind the windshield.

Daddy’s home.

The house is in a continuous uproar: your kids screaming happily and the dogs barking frantically as they wish to run out the door to greet him. The screen door swings open and slams against the porch—despite countless times you’ve yelled at them not to in the past—and the group fly through the frame like animals released into the wild.

“Daddy! Daddy!” They yell in near unison before tackling their father in loving embraces. The driver’s door of his truck slams shut behind him as he’s pushed backwards by the force of hugging children and leaping dogs. His warm, dry laugh breaks through the commotion of exclaimed, ‘I missed you’s and ‘you’re back!’ from the children.

Arthur wraps his arms around his children stating, “Aw, I missed you too!”

Your son, the eldest, says to him almost questioning, “I didn’t know you were coming home today.”

Arthur responds, looking around to find you until his eyes land on yours, “Well, we wanted it to be a surprise.” He smiles up at you while you stand on the front porch, arms crossed in amusement at the behavior of your kids. Arthur sends you a loving wink, which you return.

“Now, go on inside! It’s cold out and you’re both out here barefoot, y’gonna get sick!” Arthur teases and nudges them inside the house with the dogs on their heels.

The wooden planks of your porch vibrate beneath your feet at Arthur’s heavy steps. He stops in front of you, the heat of his breath against your face. Oh, how you’ve missed that feeling against the nape of your neck, or at your lips.

Not a word is spoken from the two of you as you’re left alone to welcome him home. Arthur’s smile widens at the sight of you, always breathtaking. Dark rings are visible beneath his bright eyes, leaving evidence of nights without sleep. You don’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his shoulders in a tight, welcoming hug.

You exhale onto his neck, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replies, squeezing you with a gentle constriction of his arms that could easily steal your breath.

Each time Arthur returns home is another time pandemonium like this ensues. And you can only chuckle at the sight of it. After all, you’d react the same way too.  
However, you always reserve your excitement for later that night.


End file.
